


【授权翻译】敌基督、托尔金以及婚姻的伦理学

by lynnlovego



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, Philosophy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnlovego/pseuds/lynnlovego
Summary: 也许，克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔是一对事实上已婚的伦理学教授，但这并不代表他们对前述的伦理学观点一致。
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ethics of the Antichrist, Tolkien, and Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345206) by [joanofarcstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanofarcstan/pseuds/joanofarcstan). 



人们普遍认为，讨论哲学的最佳场合莫过于在期末考试季的前夜，坐在昏暗的书店里堆满文件的桌旁，啜饮着美酒，身边摆满了珍贵的手稿和初版书。

“如果世界就要毁灭了，”克鲁利旋转着杯中的酒液说“而你仅需抹除一个人就能阻止它，你会怎么做？”

“抹除？”亚茨拉菲尔眯起眼睛问道。他把一摞书推到一边，凝视着克鲁利。“你的意思是杀掉一个人？不。不，全能的上帝啊， _不_ 。我不敢相信你居然会提出这种建议！”

“恐怕你没听懂。”克鲁利扯了扯衬衫袖子，向前倾身，小臂靠在桌子上，姿势漫不经心地过分诱人。“你可以拯救整个世界。牺牲一条性命，就可以拯救整个宇宙。”他的眉毛高高扬起，像是在说， _来，搞定了_ 。

亚茨拉菲尔半信半疑地笑了，“我凭什么去夺取人们的性命——”

“没有人们。只是一条性命。”

“我有什么权力夺取性命？是什么容许我去扮演上帝？”

“你是唯一一个能做到这件事的人。”

亚茨拉菲尔摇摇头，不安地笑了。“这当然不现实。”

“这只是个思想实验，而非现实。”克鲁利说着，向后一靠，身下的椅子摇摇欲坠，仅靠两条腿支撑着。他的袖子高高卷起，衬衫最上面的几颗扣子也被解开，不论这个功利主义者有多烦人，他都是一道诱人的风景。“那么。世界毁灭，除非你杀掉一个人，而且你是唯一能做到这件事的人。你做不做？”

“不，”亚茨激烈地表明了态度。“我们怎么知道我是不是弄错了，或者只是在妄想——”

“你没弄错，也不是在妄想。”

“就算如此，如果杀人成了人人都可以容许的事情，你还能怎么为它辩护呢？”他颤抖着说。“那会是一个相当黑暗的世界。”

克鲁利高高地扬起一边眉毛，一口喝光了杯中的酒液。“那个人是敌基督。”他说。“杀死敌基督当然不会是不道德的。”

“啊——但它就是不道德的。”亚茨拉菲尔用一根手指指着克鲁利，说道。“敌基督什么都还没做，对吗？如果我杀死 ta，那么我就是在裁决尚未犯下的罪行，而这违背了任何一种道德准则。”

“这是在自卫，”克鲁利指出。“先发制人，但仍然是自卫。”

“先发制人的自卫是不存在的。自卫的论点仅存在于威胁足够严重且紧迫的时候，而敌基督还未试图伤害过任何人，所以没有正当理由杀 ta。这和杀死其他任意一个普通人是一样的。”

他恳切地坚持道，“我们必须给予自由意志机会，克鲁利。”

克鲁利气呼呼地哼了一声，给自己又倒了一杯酒，这次喝得慢了一些。“你们这些康德主义者真让人受不了。为了宇宙，一条性命又算得了什么？地球上有七十五亿人，还有数以万亿计的其它生命。和那比起来，敌基督算得了什么？”酒液在他的唇上留下一抹迷人的红晕，与那双可爱的琥珀色的双眸交相辉映，后者难得没有隐没于墨镜的遮蔽之下，让秉持着强烈异议的亚茨拉菲尔也不由得态度柔和了许多。

亚茨拉菲尔举起双手。“我也可以这么说你们这些功利主义者。”他皱了皱鼻子说道，停顿了一下，啜饮杯中的美酒，品尝着自己年份最好的佳酿那股略带烟熏味的清香。“啊，真是妙极了。”克鲁利的双唇无意识地轻轻抽动了一下，亚茨拉菲尔看得入迷，脸颊泛起一层淡淡的红晕，但他还是继续说道。“你把你的条件设定成了例外状态，但却没有意识到在错误的人选的一念之间，任何状况都可以被设定成例外状态！即便是提议有时候超出自卫限度的杀人是可被允许的，这也很危险！你以为人们会怎么理解 _有时候_ ？”

“你的意思是人性本恶吗，天使？”克鲁利的眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光芒。

亚茨拉菲尔依然义愤填膺。“怎么会，当然不是！”他大声说道，重重地把酒杯放下。“人性本善——别现在就和我争辩，你这邪魔；那是另一场辩论——但他们往往会用自己的善意来正当化那些不道德的或者善恶难辨的行为，而非让善意去 _引导_ 自己的行为。”

“通往 **地狱** 的道路，”克鲁利拖着嗓音，浮夸地宣告，指间松松地夹着酒杯的杯柄。“往往由善意铺就。”他甩了甩那头火焰般的红发，好增强这出演出的效果。

“邪魔，”亚茨拉菲尔含情脉脉地反击道，“你明知我不是这个意思。”

他们正沿着那条熟悉的道路，重演他们在那些论文和反驳论文中的旧有争论；但亚茨拉菲尔并不介意，既然他此时可以喝到美酒；看着克鲁利放松而满足，散漫地瘫在舒适的椅子上；凝视着他那双温暖的琥珀色的双眸，色泽有如阳光洒落在蜂蜜上；这儿的灯光足够柔和而昏暗，不会刺痛它们。而且，从他那副比平常更灿烂一点儿的笑脸，和把头安然地靠在座椅靠垫上的姿态来看，克鲁利也不怎么介意。即使是哲学家，有时候也喜欢轻松的事情。

广为哲学系的学生们所知的是，这两位共享一间壁橱作为办公室的教授们之间的差别不亚于日与夜、天堂与地狱。在周一、周四和周六，亚茨拉菲尔（或 A.Z.菲尔，根据一位厌倦不堪、薪水过低的工读生在大学通讯录里所做的一个从未被纠正过的错误记录来看）掌管着唯一的那张办公桌的主权，论文分门别类地根据班级、主体和学生姓名的字母顺序放得整整齐齐。后面的墙上挂着的相框里，写着康德的绝对律令的概要——到了周二、周三、和周五，安东尼·J·克鲁利教授（乔东尼，前述的那位厌倦不堪的学生草草写道）占据这间壁橱兼（奸）办公室[1]的时候，它就会被摘下来，藏在角落里，上面盖着一块黑布。各种各样的纸张——贴着“待打分”标签的论文，数十年前的教案，潦草地写满了极富创意的恶言谩骂的基金申请书——毫无章法地堆满了桌面；当然，克鲁利自己那挤在皮夹克和紧身牛仔裤里的思维敏锐、言辞犀利的个性，也为这他所深爱的混乱场面添了一把火。

“期中考试季，“克鲁利突然说道，站起身来，胡乱翻找着桌上的文件。“明天开始——操！”

“实际上，”亚茨拉菲尔看了看时间说。“是从今天开始。”

“操！”

亚茨拉菲尔扬起了一边眉毛。“怎么了，亲爱的男孩，你还没出好卷子吗？”

克鲁利把那些无用的纸张一把扫到地上，做着鬼脸，跳上了桌子。他用笔指着太阳穴说，“都在这里，但我忘了把它写到纸上了！”他摇了摇头，从桌面上爬了下来。“我得把它写出来。现在就写。“

“哦，不。”亚茨拉菲尔也站了起来，抓住克鲁利的胳膊。“你不能开车！”

“才喝了一点点——”

“你可以用前面那个房间的电脑，亲爱的。来，别忘了你的墨镜。”克鲁利看向他的那个表情——诧异、爱慕、释然——是无价的。亚茨拉菲尔微笑着把克鲁利赶到电脑前，路上顺手抓过一条毯子，裹紧克鲁利削瘦的肩膀。“我去为你泡热可可。”他在克鲁利的脸颊上轻啄了一下，转过身去，哼着柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏的前奏，匆匆离开。他知道克鲁利的脸现在正以最惹人喜爱的方式涨得通红。

他端着热可可和小饼干回来的时候（谁会没有随时可供应的小饼干呢？），克鲁利正咧嘴笑着。恶魔般地笑着。

这说明情况要么很好，要么很坏，或者两者兼而有之。

“哦——天使，听听这个。请用一篇结构完善、论述清晰的论文，讨论不同的伦理观在J·R·R·托尔金的《精灵宝钻》第十九章：‘贝伦与露西恩’中描写的芬罗德·费拉贡德退位的场景中所发挥的作用。”克鲁利看着电脑屏幕念道，高兴地吃吃直笑。“这是不是相当邪恶？”

“把康德主义、美德伦理学、功利主义、利己主义和契约论全都放在一道题目里？”亚茨拉菲尔俯下身来，把冒着热气的马克杯和饼干罐放到不会被克鲁利的胳膊肘碰翻的位置，越过他的肩膀读着屏幕。“至少效率很高。但你的学生能明白你在说什么吗？”

克鲁利抬起头来看着他，裹在亚茨拉菲尔那条蓬松的小毯子里，他看起来非常可爱，一副十足乖巧的好丈夫模样，然而那副漆黑得犹如末日的墨镜和那头狂乱得有如野火的红发让他看起来相当地妖孽。他咧着嘴，笑得像个恶魔，宣告他的预言：“他们会 _哭出来_ 的。”

“亲爱的，你应该出一张 _公平_ 的卷子。你不想让加百列和别西卜找你去他们的办公室来场‘谈话’吧，对吗？”亚茨拉菲尔一想到这里就不寒而栗，不由得握紧了手中温热的杯子。“他们的措辞会很严厉的。”

“他们现在共用一间办公室了？”克鲁利看起来完全偏离了亚茨拉菲尔警告的重点。“他们接下来还要干嘛， _结婚_ ？”

“他们和我们一样，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔努力克制住自己，不因克鲁利的难以置信笑出声来。“他们一直想结婚，但后来总是演变成一场关于婚姻制度的辩论。至少，米迦勒是这么告诉我的。”

“婚姻制度不过是异性恋父权制腐朽过时的统治工具。”克鲁利说。

“是的，亲爱的，但我们还是打算结婚。只是为了庆祝，税率优惠，还有蛋糕。”

“当然。”克鲁利揉了揉自己的脸。“哦，上帝啊。我怎么觉得他们要—— _结婚_ —— _他们俩，结婚_ ——我们的学生就是这么看待我们的？”他眯起眼睛，皱起眉头，然后说。“不，等等。他们比我们更缺乏可信度。 _我们_ 只对伦理学有异议。我们争论的是，在某种特定状况下，你应该这样做，还是那样做。 _他们_ 有异议的是自由意志！加百列是严格决定论者——不存在自由意志——而别西卜是非严格决定论者—— _存在_ 自由意志！这到底怎么回事……他们怎么还没杀掉对方？至少加百列可以宣称他别无选择，只能杀了 ta[2]！”

亚茨拉菲尔忍住了告诉克鲁利他知道什么是严格决定论和相对决定论的冲动，而且，之所以没有谋杀案发生，是因为他们正处于一段协商清晰、沟通良好的合作关系中，他只是耐心地说，“是的，亲爱的。现在回到你的卷子上来。这不是一个公平的问题，对吗？”

“哈？”克鲁利眯着眼睛，又看向了屏幕，胡乱地挥舞着胳膊，差点打翻了他的热可可，亚茨拉菲尔立刻把杯子移到了他的接触范围之外。“哦，你说那个。”他再一次邪恶地笑了起来，宣称道：“ _是的_ 。”

“是的，这公平吗？”

“当然，”克鲁利每说一个字，他那疯狂的笑容就越发灿烂。“我把那本书的‘贝伦与露西恩’一章指定为阅读材料…… _并且从未跟进过。_ ”在亚茨拉菲尔来得及提出任何关于契约论伦理学进路的异议之前，克鲁利就往后一靠，拉紧身上的毯子，补充道，“我说得很清楚，考试中会出现涉及这份材料的 _某些内容_ ，那么——”他嘶声说出最后四个字，听起来像是末日在即——“这就是了。”

亚茨拉菲尔摇了摇头，从饼干罐里拿起一块小饼干， 心满意足地看着克鲁利靠在椅子上，喝着他的热可可，邪恶地咯咯笑个不停。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“如果我再读到一篇宣称库路芬和凯勒巩是功利主义者而非伦理利己主义者的论文，我就把要它烧了，并且把作者放在火上烤！”

“你完全是自作自受，亲爱的。”

“Ngk。”

[1] Closet-cum-office，cum 有精液和“兼”的意思，作者在此处是故意的。

[2] 别西卜此处的人称代词为 them

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

以下是我列出的一些帮助阅读的小 tips，若您有兴趣完成克鲁利的试卷，请继续阅读；若只想享受甜甜的爱情，请点击下一章：

  1. 功利主义：



Utilitarianism，又译作效益主义，尽管这一理论的哲学先驱可以追溯到认为幸福是唯一美好的事情的享乐主义者亚里斯提卜和伊壁鸠鲁，但其传统始于英国哲学家杰里米·边沁和约翰·穆勒。边沁和穆勒都认为，人类的行为以快乐和痛苦为动机。这一道德理论认为，只有当一项行动为所有受该行动的人带来的好处（效益）至少与该人可能采取的任何替代行动相同时，该行动才是道德上正确的。约翰·穆勒提出了最大幸福原则（也叫效用原则）：总是以产生最大快乐值为目的而行动。功利主义不考虑一个人行为的动机和手段，仅考虑一个行为的结果对最大幸福的影响。在关于功利主义是否是一种充分的或真正的道德理论的辩论中，有两类问题是核心问题：第一，功利主义是否以及如何能够清楚和准确地被阐述和应用；第二，功利主义在特定情况下的道德应用是否为可接受的，或者相反地构成了对其的反对。

有轨电车难题可以说是最著名的功利主义应用的例子之一：假设有一列车正在高速行驶，你是此列车的车长。如果继续行驶，将会导致 5 人丧生。假若你换轨，便能救回该 5 人，可是又会导致 1 人丧生。老蛇与天使在文中讨论的敌基督问题可以说是世界末日版的有轨电车难题。更多详情请见：

[https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/有轨电车难题](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%9C%89%E8%BD%A8%E7%94%B5%E8%BD%A6%E9%9A%BE%E9%A2%98)

功利主义通常受到的反对意见主要关乎其对幸福或者福祉的量化、比较以及测量。雷·布里格斯指出，“我们的理性所要求的我们追寻的效用可能并非单一尺度的好处或者任何尺度的好处”，但是如果效用泛指一切可能的好处则不一定有唯一的是非可以达成我们所追求的效用：“苦行僧的生活是否比开心的放荡者更好或者更坏”这一问题可能没有答案，但功利主义强制我们去比较。

关于功利主义的更多详情请见：

[https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/功利主義 - 批判](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8A%9F%E5%88%A9%E4%B8%BB%E7%BE%A9#%E6%89%B9%E5%88%A4)

<https://plato.stanford.edu/entries/utilitarianism-history/>

  1. 康德主义：



Kantianism，此处主要指康德主义中的伦理学部分。康德主义伦理学属于义务伦理学，注重责任，而非感情或结果。康德的伦理学不是道德规范学，而是道德哲学。他假定：我们都是有自由选择能力的行动者，我们能够选择服从或违背道德法则的命令。道德责任需要这一能力。在《宗教》一书的开头，康德申明：

“既然道德是建立在人这种自由行动者（free agent）的概念之上的，人又正因为自由而通过自己的理性使自己受无条件的法则制约，那么，道德既不必为了使人认识其义务而需要另一种在人之上的存在（Being）的理念，也不必为了使人遵循其义务而需要另一种不同于法则自身的诱因。……借助于纯粹的实践理性，道德是自给自足的。”（Rel.3;3）

这一段落清楚地表明，康德认为，人类对于自己作为自由的道德行动者所做的事情，应予以充分的说明并负起完全的责任——或者履行义务，服从道德法则，或者不遵循道德法则。康德选取意力（wille）作为善的中心点，同理可推，意力也是恶的中心点。因此我们可以说，善与恶都与人的意愿准则有关。

更多详情可见：

[https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/康德義務主義](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%BA%B7%E5%BE%B7%E7%BE%A9%E5%8B%99%E4%B8%BB%E7%BE%A9)

扩展阅读：

<https://book.douban.com/subject/6901609/> 康德《单纯理性限度内的宗教》

<https://book.douban.com/subject/26562299/> 伯恩斯坦《根本恶》

  1. 绝对律令



Categorical imperative，定言令式，即康德在《道德形而上学原理》中提出的关于其道德学说的最高准则，也即他在《实践理性批判》的结尾中那句“有两样东西，人们越是经常持久地对之凝神思索，它们就越是使内心充满长信而日增的经期和敬畏：我头上的星空和我心中的道德律”（邓晓芒版译文）中的道德律。

康德认为，道德完全先天地存在与人的理性之中，只有因基于道德的义务感而做出的行为，方才存在道德价值。因心底善良而做出的义举，或是因义务而做出的德行（譬如军人因救灾而牺牲），都不能算作真正有德的行为。道德应当，而且只应当从规律概念中引申演绎而来。尽管自然界中的一切事物都遵循某种规律，但只有理性生物（人）才具有按照规律的理念而行动的能力（自由意志）。就客观原则对意志的约束规范而言，其命令尽管是强制的，但同时也是理性的。这种理性命令的程序，就叫做“令式”。

令式有两种。如果某种行为无关于任何目的，而出自纯粹客观的必然性，那么这种令式才是定言令式。如果行为是事先目的的手段，则被康德称为“假言定式”。康德认为，定言令式总是先天而综合的。

康德的“道德律”也被他称为“绝对命令”，是指在人类的实践活动中，一切支配个体行为的意志所遵守的、具有普遍必然性的道德规律，但它不是指具体的道德规范，而是要给道德建立稳固的基础。

在康德心中，“绝对命令是无条件的”，即毫不计较功利得失，且只有一条。这就是：“要只按照你同时认为也能成为普遍规律的准则去行动”。这个“绝对命令”的意思是，道德准则硬具有普遍的立法形式和客观有限性，才能成为人人共同的普遍的道德法则。也就是说你这样做一件事情，不仅仅是你这样做，还要求所有的人都应当这样做，这样的行为才是合乎道德的。这里的准则是指一个人认为有根据的，而“普遍规律”则是说一切有理性者都认为它是有规律的。

由此出发，康德又演绎出另外两条“绝对命令”：一是“你的行动，应该把行为准则通过你的意志变为普遍的自然规律”，这条绝对命令表明，人们必定愿意他们自己行为的准则能够变成普遍规律，因为这是对他们行为进行道德评价的标准。这一条其实也就是康德所谓的“意志自律”，即人既是道德法则的服从者，也是道德法则的立法者，因此人是自由的。

其二是：“你的行动，要把你自己人身中的人性，和其他人身中的人性，在任何时候都看同样看做是目的，永远不能只看做是手段“。康德通过对我们自己的责任、对他人的责任、完全责任和不完全责任的分析表明，责任是道德律令的载体，只能将责任作为普遍的“自然”规律（客观规律）看待，才能使责任具有内在的约束性和外在的强制性，才能成为一切行为具备道德价值的源泉。

康德的先验责任伦理学以人的善良意志和自由意志为前提，将道德法则和道德自律统觉于实践理性的“绝对命令”之下，以意志自由与道德责任为核心。

拓展阅读：

<https://book.douban.com/subject/1223897/> 康德《实践理性批判》

<https://book.douban.com/subject/11519504/> 康德《道德形而上学原理》

  1. 例外状态：



State of exception,作者原文为 exception.

1920 年代德国法学家卡尔·施米特引入的一个概念，与军事上的“紧急状态”类似，但以主权者以公共利益的名义超越法治的能力为基础。

当一些不能被日常生活所规范，也不能由公法（public law）所管制的事件、行动或状态发生，并且干扰社会总体秩序时，主权者就需要宣告社会进入例外状态，日常的法律会在这时遭到悬搁（suspend），即暂时不产生效用。这些事件包括战争、议和、外交、政变、社会危机、大型灾难等等。这些事件可以促进社会进入例外状态，不只是因为它们对社会总体有着根本性的影响力、可以决定大量社会成员的存亡和生活方式，而且更因为它们是不可循环、差异性无可化约的，因而无法用理智来判断，而必须下决断的活动。假如说日常状态的逻辑核心是一般性，其活动是交换和循环，那么例外状态的逻辑核心就是特异性，其活动方式是生成和决断。在施米特的理论中，这个特异性范畴就是真正的政治场域，而阿甘本则补充道，民主就是政治场域对任何人的敞开。

施米特在《政治神学》中宣称，在政治中，例外事实上就是常规。而在阿甘本看来，例外并非被彻底地排除，而是被排斥性地纳入，主权者并不从属于司法秩序，在例外状态下，主权者的决断悬搁了法律，而这种悬搁又是为了维护法律秩序。例外状态之治因此变得与法治不可区分，这意味着政治秩序的核心在于主权的例外捉摸不定的纠结形象。例外状态随时可变成常态，这也是阿甘本对政治的控诉的关键。

拓展阅读：

<https://book.douban.com/subject/25965654/> 施米特《政治的神学》

<https://book.douban.com/subject/26304315/> 阿甘本 《例外状态》

  1. 美德伦理学



Virtue ethics,也称德性伦理学。这一理论聚焦于道德主体，也即行为的推动者，道德主体的性格为伦理行为的推动力。德性伦理学并不依照单一标准判断该行为是否合乎道德，而是从整体判断。柏拉图、亚里士多德、古罗马的斯多亚学派、孔子都被视为美德伦理学的代表，美国哲学家麦金泰尔则为 20 世纪美德伦理学的主要代表人物。

有些人认为美德伦理学的主要诉求是关于道德主体的--在生活中，她应该把注意力集中在培养自己（或他人）的美德上。另一些人则认为主要诉求是关于道德理论家的--在绘制我们的道德思想结构时，她应该把注意力放在美德上。后一种观点可以被弱化地解释为认为道德美德并不比其他道德概念更基本。在这种类型的美德伦理学中，美德是独立于其他道德概念的，因为关于道德上有德性的品格或行动的主张，主要是既不能还原为也不能根据关于道德义务或权利的基本主张，或关于什么是无人格价值的主张来证明。它也可以被强烈地解释为认为道德美德比其他道德概念更基本。在这样的美德伦理学中，美德是基本的，也就是说，关于其他道德概念的主张要么可还原为关于道德美德的基本主张，要么在它们的基础上得到证明。

参考资料：

剑桥哲学词典，virtue ethics 词条。

拓展阅读：

<https://book.douban.com/subject/6518948/> 麦金泰尔《追寻美德》

  1. 利己主义



Egoism，包含任何以某种方式使自我成为中心的观点。其不同版本如下，都与行动与自我的关系有关：

伦理利己主义认为人们应该做符合自己利益的事情，心理利己主义则关乎人们的动机、倾向或性情。心理利己主义的一个观点认为，事实上，人们总是做他们认为符合自己利益的事情，而且，人的本性如此，他们不得不这样做。另一种观点则认为，除了他们认为符合自身利益的事情之外，人们从来不会为了自身的利益而渴望任何事情。

利他主义是利己主义的对立面。凡是暗示人们有时应该做符合他人利益而不符合自身利益的事情的伦理观点，都可以被视为一种形式的伦理利他主义。认为人性如此，人们可以做他们认为不符合自身利益的事情，这种观点可以称为心理利他主义。伦理利己主义和心理利己主义分别是由对自利和自利行动不同解释而产生的。一部分人对自利行动的概念较为宽泛，比如人们从帮助他人的愿望出发的行为可以说是出于自我利益的行为，只要他们认为这样做总的来说不会占用自己的利益。另一些人则对从自利行为的定义更为严格，比如只有当一个人从促进自己的幸福或利益的愿望出发时，才是从自利出发的行为。巴特勒把自爱认定为进一步促进自身幸福或善的欲望，把自利的行动认定为仅仅从这种欲望出发而进行的行动。由于我们显然还有其他特殊的欲望，如对荣誉的欲望、对权力的欲望、对复仇的欲望、对促进他人利益的欲望等，所以他认为心理利己主义是错误的。对自利行为有更广泛概念的人会问，如果有人相信，权衡之下，对这些特殊的欲望采取行动会导致自己失去幸福或好处，那么是否会对这些欲望采取行动呢？如果有人会，那么心理利己主义就是假的，但如果考虑到人的本性如此，没有人会这样做，那么即使自爱不是人类唯一的动力来源，它也是真的。

正如从自利出发的行为有广义和狭义之分一样，自利本身也有广义和狭义之分，自利的概念也有主观和客观之分。主观观念把一个人的自我利益仅仅与他的欲望的满足或这个人认为什么对他的生活最有利有关。客观观念则认为自我利益，至少部分是独立于人的欲望和信念的。有些自利观念比其他观念更狭隘，允许只有某些欲望的满足才符合一个人的自利，例如，欲望的满足会使这个人的生活过得更好。而有些自利概念只把满足理想化的欲望，即某人对这些欲望的性质及其通常导致的结果进行反思后会有的欲望，算作是促进一个人的自利。

参考资料：剑桥哲学词典，egoism 词条。

  1. 伦理利己主义



见上条

  1. 契约论



Contract theory，此处理解为社会契约论，为当代规范伦理学的进路之一。其最具有代表性的思想家有霍布斯、洛克与卢梭。其主要主张在于，个人融入政治社会是透过一个相互统一的过程，其中，个人统一遵守共同的规则，并接受相应的义务，以保护自己和其他人不受暴力和其它种类的伤害。社会契约论对催生主权在民这一政治理念发挥了重要的历史作用。

在霍布斯的设想里，人们通过契约让渡自己的权利，并同时签订契约维护和平，但契约只是言辞而不是剑，需要一个至上的权威来保护，于是诞生了自然法则，如所订契约一般必须履行，这样就有了正义的法则，从而人们的行为有了道德标准，因此自然法则也就是道德哲学。在霍布斯看来，所有的法则可以简化为一条总则，即“己所不欲，勿施于人”。在霍布斯看来，道德就是再基于自利的考虑，这也就是自利论的契约论。

而在罗尔斯的设想里，首先存在一个理想的契约环境：原初状态，契约统一。罗尔斯通过契约确立正义原则，正义原则既是指导行为正确的道德原则，更是指导正义国家建设的宪法根本。罗尔斯对人性的假设是康德式的，他把人看做是先天具有正义感的理性人，他们对自己分内的利益会去争取，但对非分内的他人利益则表现出冷淡。对于由于合作而产生的盈余，则是通过正义原则的指导进行分配。因此，罗尔斯并不把原初状态下的人们看成是自利人，为了自己的利益诉求可以不惜损害他人利益。

参考资料：

<https://www.sinoss.net/2017/0925/77838.html>

<https://book.douban.com/subject/26831912/> 霍布斯《利维坦》

<https://book.douban.com/subject/4000736/> 罗尔斯《正义论》

  1. 严格决定论



Hard determinist，也被称为机械决定论。机械自然观把一切自然现象都归结为力学现象，一切运动都归结为机械运动，整个自然过程都可用力学原理来诠释。 1814 年，拉普拉斯说过的一段话被视为严格决定论的经典表述：“我们应当把宇宙的目前状态看做是它先前状态的结果，并且是以后状态的原因。我们暂时假定存着这一种理解力，它能够理解使自然界生机盎然的全部自然力，而且能够理解构成自然的存在的种种状态（这个理解力广大无边，足以将所有资料加以分析），它在同一方式中将宇宙中最巨大物体的运动和最轻原子的运动都包罗无遗；对于这种理解力来说，没有任何事物是不确定的了；未来也一如过去一样全都呈现在它的眼中。”

严格决定论对于自由意志的威胁是显而易见的。严格决定论者主张，如果所有事件都有原因的话，那就肯定没有什么自由或自由意志。这就是是说，如果在历史上或任何人的生活中尽量追根溯源，你会发现，任何事件的基本原因都不在人的掌握之中。严格决定论者不认为人不可能改变未来，这点有别于宿命论者。他们认为，认为掌控不了的某些原因决定了人的存在方式和行为方式，他们不认为人什么都影响不了，相反，他们认为，人影响事物的方式是由个人特质和环境引起的，而这些优势由人所不能掌控的因素造成的。人不可能控制自己的原初性格和欲望，他们实际上被规定好了要按照某些方式选择和行动。

10\. 非严格决定论

Soft determinst，非严格决定论者强调有普遍的因果关系，但不同于严格决定论者的是，他们认为有些因果关系起源于人，因而赋予术语“人的自由”以一定的涵义。如果可以说人通过自己的精神和意志而产生某些行为，那就可以说人有某种自由。但是，这里的“自由”一词，其意义是有限度的，任何人都不是完全自由的，我们不可能自由地照我们的全部欲望行动。自由本来就是首限制的，不仅人的自由要服从因果关系，而且正因为有了因果关系，人才有自由。如果人可以被证明是某些原因的原因，那么，人的自由就存在与普遍的因果关系之中。这正是我们能够希望获得的全部自由，实际上也是我们真正需要的全部自由。

参考资料：

<https://book.douban.com/subject/35146091/> 雅克·蒂洛/基思·克拉斯曼《伦理学与生活》

如果你读到了这里，那么，谢谢你的耐心。写完这十条注释我可算是理解了老蛇出的题有多缺德了，我完全是自作自受(╥╯^╰╥)


	2. 后遗症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克鲁利对他的学生失望透顶。哦，还有，安娜瑟玛发现他和亚茨拉菲尔结婚了的事了。

办公时间的分配一向严格，并且都有被好好地遵守。大多数学生从未见过亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利同时出现；因此，大多数人，或许并非空穴来风地据此推断，他们俩互相憎恨。人们似乎觉得，菲尔先生实在是太好说话了，不愿与人起冲突，因此他躲着克鲁利，而克鲁利出于对他们那点儿社会契约的尊重，也同样回避他。

至少，所有的学生都认为，就算他们俩的情况没那么戏剧性，那也比加百列和别西卜走廊尽头的办公室和平得多。

“严格决定论！”

“非严格决定论！”

这些话不应该被这样断章取义，亚茨拉菲尔在周五的早晨一边想着，一边走在狭窄的走廊上，手中捧着克鲁利的午餐——上面贴着充满爱意的字条——想着要给自己的丈夫来个惊喜。

“自由意志纯属幻觉！”

“这套说辞不过是在蒙蔽群众的眼睛！”

“ **马克思** ？”

加百列对于别西卜是个马克思主义者的（错误）判断并非全然有失偏颇，因为马克思曾宣称，宗教是“人民的鸦片”，而和非严格决定论者比起来，严格决定论者更认同宗教。不过，人们会认为，共度了二十多年，加百列应该意识到他的伴侣并非马克思主义者，尽管 ta 确实是个无政府主义者。亚茨拉菲尔耸耸肩，打开门，踏进他和克鲁利的壁橱兼办公室——

“菲尔先生？”

——还险些撞到一个正被困于办公桌与门之间的学生。

“噢！呃，你好，我真的很抱歉；我没想到这里会有人，……小姐？”

“安娜瑟玛·仪祁。”那位年轻的女士过了一会儿答道，依然紧紧盯着他，活像看到了太阳打西边出来。

“仪祁小姐。我以为克鲁利通常不会在午餐的前几分钟让学生过来的，但我依然很高兴认识你。”亚茨拉菲尔说，微笑着向她伸出手。办公桌后的克鲁利眉头紧锁，扶着额头，脸上的表情越来越痛苦。

“荣幸的是我。”年轻的仪祁小姐淡淡地说道，现在她看着亚茨拉菲尔手中的纸袋。“那是不是……那个袋子上是不是写着克鲁利先生的名字，而且旁边还画了……画了一颗心？”

亚茨拉菲尔粲然一笑。“克鲁利，亲爱的，我给你带午餐来了！我想给你一个惊喜，不过看来我今天给了两个人惊喜！”

克鲁利还是一脸痛苦，抬起眼皮，尴尬地笑了笑，脸涨得通红。“行吧。好。Ngk。”他伸手从亚茨拉菲尔手中接过袋子，放在乱糟糟的桌面上，喃喃道，“谢谢你，天使。”

安娜瑟玛的目光在他们两人之间流转，一脸的难以置信，但显得很愉快。“我从未 _想过_ 你们俩结婚了！”她惊呼道，然后立刻为自己的草率之言红了脸。“好吧，恭喜你们！”

“谢谢，你真好。”亚茨拉菲尔说道，与此同时克鲁利呛道：“我们 _不是_ ！”

亚茨拉菲尔瞪了克鲁利一眼。“是啊，是啊，撇开历史和契约伦理学的争论不谈，我们都是事实上的已婚夫夫，而非江豚[1]。克鲁利伸手去够保温杯，亚茨拉菲尔立刻递给了他。

“所以这是 _可以_ 实现的！”安娜瑟玛拍了拍手。“我得告诉牛顿！”她摇摇头，解释道。“他是个顽固的唯物主义者，对于二元论一个字都不肯听。他觉得笛卡尔完全是个疯子。”

克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔交换了一个眼神，耸耸肩膀说，“要是加百列和别西卜都能搞定他们的自由意志问题，我看不出来你们怎么不行。”

“正是如此！谢谢你们！”安娜瑟玛抓起书包，像一阵风一样冲出门外，扬起的阵风把文件吹落得到处都是。亚茨拉菲尔弯腰捡起它们。

“不用……客气？”克鲁利回答，但安娜瑟玛已经消失了。他看向亚茨拉菲尔。“她把论文大纲落下了。”

“我相信她会回来的。”

“而 _我相信_ 一小时内，整个学院都会只知道的。”克鲁利呻吟着，把电灯开关关掉，摘下墨镜丢到桌上揉着眼睛。“我的名声将 _毁于一旦_ 。”他瘫倒在办公桌上。

亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼睛，握住了克鲁利的双手。“被人和我联系在一起，”他迟疑地说，因为他最不愿做的事就是毁掉克鲁利的名声，“当然没有那么糟糕？”

克鲁利猛地抬起头来，“不！”他大声说道。“好吧，确实是因为你，但这不是你的错！Ngk。”他捂住自己的脸。“我真的不擅长这个。不。”他看着亚茨拉菲尔，即便是在这么昏暗的灯光下，他脸上的那抹红晕依然清晰可见。他郑重地宣告道：“被人和你联系在一起棒极了！我——”他呛了一下，脸红得更厉害了。“——我很爱你！我只是……我再也吓不倒人了！Ngk！”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼，一次，两次，伸出手去，慢慢地抚平了克鲁利红发上的一络不老实的翘发，那火红的发色与现在他双颊上的红晕正相称。“你……再也吓不倒人了？”

“Ngk。”克鲁利哀叹道。“我所有的学生都会觉得我是个软心肠的家伙，然后他们的心中就会失去对克鲁利的恐惧；然后他们还会告诉植物，然后植物就会奋起反抗发动革命……”

“它们有权革命，亲爱的，你还记得吗？而且你的心肠 _确实_ 很柔软；别以为我没注意到你是怎么在办公时间之前挑选好你认为对学生有帮助的书，或是你会帮任何一个说出需求的学生打印论文。”亚茨拉菲尔深情地笑着，在丈夫的鼻尖上啵了一下。“他们早就已经通过你自己的方式知道你的心肠很软了。只不过现在他们知道我是你的丈夫了。”

克鲁利的表情软化了，但他的脸还是很红。“Ngk。”但当亚茨拉菲尔要抽回手时，他一把抓住了它，在上面落下一吻。“你说得对。也许这没那么糟糕。不过，植物们还是无权发动革命。约翰·洛克可以滚蛋了！”

——

克鲁利在他的学生们的心中依然留有对他的恐惧，但不是通过人们通常想象的方式，亚茨拉菲尔想着，微笑着看着克鲁利大摇大摆地走到讲台前。眼下的主题是 _期中考试_ 。

“你们中的 _某些人_ ，”克鲁利拖长了嗓音说，第一个音节说得尤其漫长。“不知怎么地居然认为库路芬和凯勒巩是功利主义者—— _功利主义者_ ！不管怎么样！这都是对所有功利主义者的侮辱！”他转过身来，狠狠地拍着投影屏，屏幕上用火红的字体写着， **内战** 。“什么样的功利主义者会为了达到自己的目的而威胁发动内战？你们居然管这叫功利主义？！”

整个班级噤若寒蝉。

“其次：什么样的功利主义者，会威胁要谋杀整片大陆 _唯一一个_ 贤明的国王，谋杀他还会引发另一场内战，仅仅还是为了他们自己的利益？”克鲁利用比必要的力度暴烈得多的力气 _点击_ 换了一张幻灯片。这一张写着 **谋杀与内战** 。

整个班级再一次瑟缩了一下。

“第三点，如果你们有半边脑子的话，你们就会明白——虽然我很怀疑你们中的某些人到底有没有——：什么样的功利主义者才会去绑架一个非常友好地 _允许_ 他们在他的土地上定居的国王的女儿，然后要求与她联姻，否则就要发动一场他们很可能要输掉的内战？”第三张幻灯片写着 **绑架以及逼婚与内战** 。“在那无聊的、雪白的天堂里，这怎么会符合绝大多数人的利益？”他冲到第一排，怒吼道，“如果我把你们统统叫做蘑菇——不，不许回答，你们大多配不上蘑菇——要是我管你们叫做天花板上漏水的污水管，你们会怎么想？”

大多数学生都默默地摇了摇头，下意识地往后瑟缩远离他。勇敢的安娜瑟玛小姐是唯一一个有勇气回答的：“感觉不太好，先生。”

“那么 _为什么_ ，”克鲁利问道，一开始声音那么轻，每个人都得竖起耳朵仔细聆听，然后音量陡然拔高，响彻这一层的每一间教室：“你们要把 _库路芬和凯勒巩_ 叫做 **功利主义者** ？”

亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉头，向前倾身。“或许，呃，音量小点好吗，亲爱的？”他建议道，做了个下压的手势。

克鲁利，一头红发，穿着紧身皮夹克，以及更加紧身的牛仔裤，戴着漆黑的墨镜，嘴唇扭曲成一个可怕的笑容，他看起来真的很像哲学系的斧头杀人狂魔。他看着惊恐的学生们，嘶声说道，“那么也许你们都应该 **给我好好写** ！”克鲁利气得几乎两耳冒烟，狠狠地把涂满红墨水的期中考卷子扔到、拍到、或者说是砸到学生们的桌子上。“如果我在期末考试时再看到任何这种天杀的丢人现眼的玩意儿……”他随手戳了一个学生一下。“我会 _了结_ 你。”

一位年轻人举了手，透过厚厚的镜片眯着眼睛问道，“克鲁利教授，先生，我们——我们能不能——和您讨论问题，先生？”

克鲁利歪了歪头。“牛顿，是吗？”牛顿点点头，他继续说道，“当然可以。我的办公时间没有变，然后，考虑到我不得不读的这些令人发指的垃圾，你们应该好好利用这些时间！”

“恕我直言，先生，如果垃圾做不好垃圾……那不就不再是垃圾了吗？而且这对我们不是好事吗？”

牛顿说对了，亚茨拉菲尔想，但克鲁利看来不这么想，他只是死死地盯着这个可怜的男孩。他没有再看一眼其他人，说道：“下课。没有问题的话就给我滚。如果有人需要打印论文，或是需要一手材料，就告诉我！”他喊道，“我办公室里多得是！”

——

亚茨拉菲尔裹着毯子，捧着热可可，蜷缩在熊熊燃烧的火堆旁，紧紧地依偎在丈夫身边。“你的内心就是很柔软，而且你的学生都知道，”他满怀爱意地说，瞥向克鲁利明天要带去办公室的那堆资料。

克鲁利伸出胳膊搂住他。“闭嘴，天使。”

“我爱你。”

“Ngk。”但克鲁利只是涨红了脸，亲吻亚茨拉菲尔的前额，那代表着 _我也爱你_ 。

[1] For all intents and purposes, and not porpoises，前半句意为拉丁文 de facto，事实上，后半句意为“江豚”，作者在这里用了一个特别俏皮的谐音双关语，我翻不出来 555

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

依旧是帮助阅读的 tips：

  1. 唯物论与二元论



二元论（dualism）主张世界的本原有两个方面或对象，与“一元论”、“多元论”相对。笛卡尔的二元论以精神与物质的对立表示出来，他试图破除理性主义的超验动机，为主体性寻求一个坚固的基础，也即“我思故我在”，他试图将自我或心灵宣布为一种不依赖于上帝的意志的独立存在，而且也将其宣布为一种不依赖于物体或自然的必然性而存在的东西，从而为自我或心灵的自主和自足和人的意志自由的存在开辟道路，为人的主体性的存在和发挥开辟道路。然而，笛卡尔的主体是一个没有身体的主体，它是一个“认知主体”，是一个“思我”，也因此被诟病为西方现代哲学二元对立传统的鼻祖。

  1. 有权革命：right to revolution



在社会契约论的政治哲学中，当一个国家的政府违背了国民的共同利益时，人们有权将发动革命将其推翻。在历史中，这一信念常被用于为各种革命辩护，包括英国光荣革命、美国独立战争和法国大革命。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：克鲁利是那种看起来很可怕，而且真的会让你在他的办公室里哭出来的老师。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：作者说这篇文章是她读了太多康德和边沁的产物，而我只是太爱他们。作者妹子是二代华裔能读中文，欢迎与她（以及我）讨论！  
> 新年快乐！


End file.
